Boarders
by PinkSugaSweetie
Summary: This is my first fan fiction...so comments are welcome! This is a story about Serena and scouts' adventures at Chatton boarding school in New Jersey (and also their relationships :D )


Boarderschapt

  
Author's Notes: Hey... This is an AR. This way, anything I say can happen! Ha ha! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic....so try not to be too critical, PLEASE!! Any comments are welcome. E-mail Jenn at: SugaBaybee13151@hotmail.com.  
  
Special thanks to Age for helping me out with this story and getting me set up on ff.net. Also, thanks to Kat and Age for their support, inspiration and ...reviewing! Read on to hear about Serena and the scouts' adventures at a prominent boarding school in the States.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters....although...It would be awesome if I did! YAY! ...but....however, unfortunately I don't! Sniff Sniff......   
  
Summary: Serena is a day student at a boarding school where Darien just happens to attend. Serena and the girls are in grade 11, and Darien is in grade 12.. (it's an AR, work with me!)... He's a boarder, who's from Canada. He plays American football, and is the starting quarterback. Darien is very popular, especially with the girls. His roommate, Andrew (Grade 11), and himself are very close. He is very easy going, whereas Darien keeps to himself.   
  


  
**Boarders**  


  
  
It was snowing. The crisp weather and wind were typical of Canada, but it was out of the ordinary for New Jersey. It had been this way for over three days now. Everything looked quiet and calm. The world seemed to be sleeping, the landscape wrapped tightly in a blanket of white.  
  
Oh no! I'm going to be late again! The shrill cries of Serena Tsukino rang through the air of this winter wonderland as she slid down the road. This was a typical scene with Serena who was late for everyone and everything....especially school. The snow and ice made her morning routine even more arduous, as she tried to maneuver through the tough conditions almost foreign to her. She neared the school, after slipping on ice and landing in enormous snowbanks numerous times, just in time to hear the bell sounding the beginning of morning classes. _Just great!_ Serena thought to herself as she gathered every ounce of her breath together, bursting into a full sprint. Serena finally reached her classroom, quietly opened the door. _Oh, I hate always walking in late! Hopefully, Mrs. Jenkins will be in a good mood today!_ Serena slinked silently to her seat. _So far so good. _   
  
Serena! So nice of you to honour us with your presence. Exclaimed the teacher.   
_I'm in for it now, _ thought Serena. I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Jenkins. Serena half mumbled her excuse. She was sure Mrs. Jenkins knew what she was saying, after all, she heard the same apology each day from the petite blonde. It was all part of the morning ritual.  
We're on page 43 of The Things that Never Were. Please follow along. The teacher said as though exasperated.   
_I've never been this lucky! This may be a better day than I expected! _ She though to herself. She looked around the class after taking out her book. Her friend Mina looked at her and smiled a greeting. Then, the blonde suddenly turned her eyes to the front after Mrs. Jenkins asked her a question. All of her friends sat in the rows in front of her but Mina, her best friend, sat beside her.   
  
Mina and Serena had become close friends when she moved to Jersey from California. Mina was a boarder at Chatton High, for her parents moved again, this time to England. Of all Serena's friends, Mina had the most flare and style. Although fashionably conscious, she was not afraid to be herself. Mina always made people laugh and was quite pretty. Sometimes, people even thought that Serena and Mina looked like twins, as both had blonde hair and blue eyes and were very petite. Serena was always jealous of Mina's hair because it was so beautiful and always seemed to fall in the perfect way.   
  
_Why can't I be as pretty as Mina, _Serena whined to herself. _ All of the guys like Mina!_ As she was thinking, the other blonde bumped her knee on the table. Serena secretly groaned to herself. Despite Mina's amiable personality and good looks, she was far from perfect. Mina was very clumsy, always gaining bumps and bruises. Serena found it easy to open up to Mina and they often talked about their problems to each other. Mina was also very good at giving advice, (especially about guys) because she was gentle.  
  
Sitting near the middle of the classroom, Serena and Mina were in the midst of the gossip and note passing of the class, which they loved. Serena had the class seating order memorized. There were the brains sitting at the front and the rebels sat at the back with the quiet kids. Then, there was the guy Serena liked, Andrew.   
  
Andrew was Serena's best friend. A typical Abercrombie model; gorgeous, tall and strong with sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. Serena and Andrew spent a lot of time together, being childhood friends they knew everything about each other. His clean cut looks and sheepish shrugs captured attention and conjured laughter from many girls. A natural comedian, Andrew could make Serena laugh in the worst situations. They helped each other through the rough times and he could stop her tears. Although, Andrew was usually good at sensing things, he was oblivious to the fact that Serena liked him.   
  
Andrew sat behind her and to the left. Serena turned to look at him. His gaze was in her direction. Just watching him stare at her made Serena shiver. They made eye contact briefly, smiling. Serena rolled her eyes and motioned towards Mrs. Jenkins. Andrew shrugged with a lopsided grin.   
  
No one could believe that Serena had not gotten detention for arriving late, as this was a rare occasion. Serena glanced back for one quick look at Andrew before focusing her attentions back to the board. But, soon she was daydreaming, staring out the window as she often did, traveling to a world much more interesting than her own. The dreary weather was beginning to get to everyone, even Serena, who was usually cheery and upbeat. She sighed under her breath secretly wishing that she could be outside playing. Serena wanted to go skating on the pond with her friends. Perhaps Andrew and Lita would go with her.   
  
Lita was the exact opposite from Mina. She was quick tempered and wild. However, she was always there to get people out of trouble and was a good friend. Lita was the most trustworthy of Serena's friends and also the most loyal. She had brown hair and green eyes. Lita was the tallest of the girls, towering at 5'8. Lita and Serena loved to hang out together. They often went guy hunting together. Lita found that Serena was easy to get along with, made her laugh and didn't quickly anger her as others.   
  
Ever since she was young Serena loved to skate. She was a natural. Lita and herself had taught themselves as children. To keep themselves entertained while learning, they created their own fantasy land. Serena was the Princess of the Moon and Lita was Serena's sidekick calling upon the powers of Jupiter to help her protect her princess. Serena often retreated into this world. That was here her soul remained, skating, or ruling as the princess of the moon. In her dream-like state, Serena would always be beside a mysterious prince. He was tall with jet black hair and blue eyes. Her childhood dream was to find this mysterious prince. Little did Serena know that her goal was closer than she expected, her world would soon become a reality and her main purpose on earth unfolded. All three would soon be revealed to the small blonde, and she had no idea what she was in for. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
Serena? Serena! Did you hear what I said? Serena snapped out of her dream. She began to blush realizing that she had been daydreaming and had no idea what was occurring in the lesson.   
The blonde stuttered.  
Suddenly, Mina produced a small note with the question and points quickly scrawled. She quickly repeated question.  
What is the main theme of the chapter? Well, Victoria, the main character, feels alone. She is so much different than the rest of her society that she is isolated from human contact. So, I suppose that the theme of the chapter would be alienation, with the conflict of Man vs. Society.  
Very good, Serena! Your answer was excellent. Shows that you were paying attention after all! My apologies. Later on in the novel, Victoria meets Rolondo, who is much like herself. Harold, can you tell us why......?  
  
Serena turned to Mina and thanked her. However, Mina revealed that she was not the fast thinker, but it was really Andrew who had bailed her out of the sticky situation. Finally, the bell rang ending first period. Serena quickly ran to catch up with Andrew.  
  
Hey Sweetiepie! How are you doing?  
Fine now Andrew, thanks to you! I don't know what I would have done without your help.  
Awww... It was nothing, said Andrew.  
I was off in my own world.  
That wasn't expected! He laughed his casual laugh, brown eyes dancing.   
Do you want to come skating after school? I thought that with the weather it might be nice to get away from the arcade for a day. It would be a good break.  
I'd love too. I'll bring a few friends. You're right it'll be a fun change! Where do you come up with these things, Serena? Should I meet you in the park then at 4:30?  
Yeah that would be great! Serena was so excited that Andrew would be coming.  
Okay. Great! You had better get to class Serena. You don't want to be late again. Serena looked with annoyance at Andrew, who burst out laughing again. She stared at him, finally realizing the comedy in it and began to laugh as well. Serena's deep blue eyes were totally transfixed on Andrew, so naturally, she didn't see the tall, dark, handsome man coming towards her.  
  
Serena exclaimed as she slammed into his muscular body. The collision shocked both students, stopping them in their tracks. Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Serena apologized, her eyes slowly moving upwards as he analyzed the face of the individual. He was very handsome, with jet black hair and bangs that fell loosely over his forehead. He was also very tall, towering over her 5 feet 2 inches. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. Almost immediately, Serena felt attracted to him.   
  
She said breathlessly, recognizing him from somewhere. Football! That was it. She had just crashed into the starting quarterback for Chatton. Darien was a god, unattainable by every girl in the school!   
  
No worries, little one! Neither was I. He laughed. His deep voice was enchanting and mysterious. He was so gorgeous. Serena was instantly in love, but she knew that this was the most sought after boy in school, and she would never have a chance with him. She wasn't even in the same grade. It was hopeless. Serena joined in his laughter, silently kicking herself for crashing into him and being so stupid. She turned her attentions back to Andrew. He was smiling at Darien. She could see that the wheels were turning. _Perhaps, he's thinking that Darien is a threat to me! _Serena boasted to herself. What Serena didn't know was that Andrew, the secret matchmaker, was planning to set up the couple.   
So Andrew, who's the meatball head? Darien questioned.  
This is Serena. Serena, this is Darien.  
Pleased to make your acquaintance, Serena.  


Meatball head! Serena shouted. I've never met such a rude boy! I, for one, am certainly not happy to meet you. Darien was shocked at her treatment of him. She was unlike any of the other girls he had met. They were all falling all over him. None of them would have made a comment like that! However, something about this girl intrigued him....he just couldn't pinpoint what. There was something so mysterious about her...  
  
  
AN: This is it so far! Stay tuned for more....chapter two coming soon!  
  
If you drink a lot.....you get drunk! -My friend Lindsay. 


End file.
